


The Fountain of Fire

by Fireember345



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: This is an in-between fanfic of Izumi's birth with Jin as her mother. do not own Avatar
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Ikem/Ursa (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91
Collections: avatar tingz





	The Fountain of Fire

It became the talk of the Fire Nation as the young Fire Lord Zuko with his wife Jin from the Earth Kingdom were about to have their first child.

The news of the first Fire Princess from the Earth Kingdom having a baby royal brought great interests, excitement, concern, and curiosity.

Interest that this child would have Earth Bending Heritage and would be the first Prince or Princess to be born after the war. Excitement for those who loved their latest Fire Lord and the good he brought to their nation, meaning that his line will continue. Concern for the more stubborn and traditional members because they fear that this child would not be a bender or could be an Earthbender like their mother and knowing that the Fire Lord will never cast out his child. Then curiosity since this would be Zuko’s first child and they do not know what to expect.

The Fire Lord and his wife refuse to find out anything about the child through the sages. They did not need to, for they already love their child. They also wanted it to be a surprise.

That is how the Great Nations’ Bet began. All across the four nations, people bet, gold, livestock, and their possessions on what gender the baby would be.

“It has to be a boy; the firstborns are always boys.”

“No, it is a girl. She’ll be the cutest little thing in all the Fire Nation.”

“But the Fire Princess has been outdoors most of the time. The Cold must foster a prince.”

“She has a warm FireBender to snuggle up to at night. It has to be a girl.”

That was the talk that was heard from the nations.

Zuko wanted to end the betting, but his Advisors Jee, Jeong Jeong, and the others assured him that it is simply everyone getting excited for his heir being born.

That was true, especially in Zuko’s inner circle of trust.

His family was giddy about having another into their family.

His mother Ursa began to plan out the party for the baby as she wanted to be called Grandma. Ikem was planning on making a play for his adoptive granddaughter as he got the Ember Island Players in shape. Kiyi was thrilled she was going to have a niece as she kept practicing being an aunt. Uncle Iroh was the most eager as he was jumping with joy on the news of a grand niece or nephew and began planning on teaching the little one how to make tea.

His friends were also excited.

Aang and Katara just had their son Bumi II a few months ago and were planning playdates and babysitting for Zuko’s little one. Sokka wanted to give his child lessons in sword fighting and boomerangs but Zuko put his foot down on boomerangs.

“You are not getting my child a Boomerang.” Zuko scolded.

“Come on, a boomerang is your best friend.” Sokka tried to convince.

“No, I don’t want to be constantly whacked over the head by my child throwing a boomerang. I already get it from you.”

After that, Zuko banned Boomerangs in the palace, leaving Sokka to scramble for a present for his niece/nephew. Maybe the fire lord could compromise with swords. Toph wanted to be a big sister as well as she was planning to train the baby in Earth Bending, convinced the baby will be an Earth Bender like her mama.

Suki and Ty Lee were assigned to protect and bodyguard Jin, despite her objections and claims that she can handle herself. Mai accompanies them as she helped out Jin on how protective Zuko is and telling her that Zuko is just nervous about the baby.

She was right about that.

Ever since learning about the baby, Zuko has been frantic about his wife’s and his baby’s condition, having a bed more adjutant, having the cooks arrange her meals to carry all the vitamins and minerals and double-check for food poisoning, constant check-ups, having elite fire benders watch over them in their beds and the fifty guards that follow her.

Jin blames the books that the healers keep bringing her. They were filled with complications that could happen in the womb. Jin assured Zuko that these were exceedingly rare, and she was completely fine, but the Fire Lord was already worked up by then.

Zuko wanted everything to be perfect for his family and became somewhat overbearing. But Jin knew that Zuko was doing it out of love, even it was quite annoying.

She was thankful that Zuko agreed that the family would visit his uncle and her family Ba Sing Se in the back of Appa with the Gaang. It also helped that the Earth King wished to have a meeting with him. Zuko trusted the sky bison and had a close bond to the animal and the fresh air helps the Fire Lady with her morning sickness.

The Fire Lord made sure that she was covered in coats due to the winter in the Earth Kingdom.

“Zuko, we are going to Ba Sing Se, not the North Pole.” Jin rolled her eyes at her husband, sweating in her heavy coat.

“You never know how the weather could turn. I want to be sure you and the baby will be okay during the trip.” The Fire Lord explained as he placed a hand on her belly.

“Katara, was Aang ever this protective?” Jin wondered at the only young mother to know what she was going through with protective husbands.

“Oh, big time. Aang would follow me around like a Turtleduck and refused to let me do any bending.” Katara agreed as she cuddled with her son Bumi.

“Hey, bending is not good for the baby!” Aang and Zuko said at the same time then looked at each other.

“Jeez Sparky, Twinkletoes, it’s a baby, not a bomb. No need to get their panties in a bunch.” Toph snorted as she was chilling.

“All husbands get this way, dears. Having your firstborn can make them feel jittery. Ikem thought something bad would happen to Kiyi when I was pregnant with her. He wouldn’t leave me alone for a single second afterward.” Ursa chuckled a bit as Ikem blushed a bit.

Soon they reached the Jasmine Dragon with Iroh and her parents waiting for them.

A couple of hours in, as the group was having fun in the tea shop. They were enjoying their time together as the snow became heavy and the wind began to whip. It would soon become a snowstorm.

That’s when it began.

Jin twitched and moaned with pain. It caught the attention of her husband and mother.

“Jin, are you okay?” Zuko fretted as he hated seeing his wife in pain.

“I-I am fine. Just the baby kicking hard.” Jin assured him but her mother realized something.

“Sweetie, you’re going into labor.” Her mother uttered as it shocked everyone except Bumi, who was too young.

“What?”

“The baby is coming.”

Then it caused an uproar as Sokka was freaking out by the thought of seeing it again, Zuko staying close, and everyone else trying to remain calm.

“I’ll go get the midwife,” Iroh spoke but then stopped as he saw the massive snowstorm outside his window.

No one could get out.

Luckily, they have Katara.

“Okay, everyone, don’t panic! Iroh, get a pot for the baby, Zuko’s Mom and Jin’s Mom, help me carry Jin into the gust room, Aang, get the snow, and pour it into the pot, Zuko, boil the snow, Toph, towels, and Sokka, don’t look.” Katara ordered.

“I only looked that one time!” Sokka scoffed comedically while everyone else got to work.

Once everything was in place, Zuko’s hand was bone-crushingly gripped by his wife as Katara delivered their child.

“Zuko, I swear I am going to kill you for doing this to me!” Jin snapped as Zuko knew she was venting out the pain, it was a good sign!

“Good, Jin, keep doing it! You’re strong, you’re the strongest woman I know, and you’ll bring us a healthy and happy baby!” Zuko encourage as she continued to scream!

One hand was placed on the pot to keep the water warm for the baby. While the other was being crushed by the Fire Lady, with some of Zuko’s finger bones broken. Over the span of three hours, the baby was finally here. The newborn screamed for their parents as Zuko believed it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

“It’s a girl!” Katara announced as she gave the newborn to Jin, who looked relieved and overjoyed.

Both parents teared up by the sight of their daughter.

“Thank you Katara, thank you so much.” Zuko smiled as tears trickled down his chin, “Jin, you did beautifully. Look at our little princess.”

“She’s the most perfect princess in the four nations… Here hold her.” Jin offered.

“No, no, Jin, she’s too frail-.”

“Zuko, I spent three hours of total agony, not to mention the nine months of irritation and mood swings. You’re holding this baby.” Jin ordered as Zuko knew better not to say no to her.

The minute he held her; he fell in love. This beautiful angel was his and Jin’s. So perfect, so graceful, a Fire Princess in the making. Even by simply holding her, he knew she would surpass him, she was destined for greatness, whether she was a Fire Bender, Earther Bender, or no Bender at all, she was perfect.

Soon the Gaang and their families came in to see the child as they fawn and cooed over her.

“She looks squishy.” Sokka pointed out as Jin punched him on the shoulder before Zuko could.

“Why do you have to say that for every baby that’s born?” Katara questioned as Aang came in with Bumi.

Both Bumi and Izumi locked eyes for a moment before Bumi offered his binky to the baby.

“Awe~. How cute.” Katara fond.

“Look at that, Brother. It seems my little niece is a heartbreaker.” Kiyi joked.

“Nope, no boys.” Zuko rejected instantly.

“Zuko.” Ursa scolded jokingly.

“Nope, my daughter does not need a boy in her life. All she needs is me.” Zuko assured as Jin coughed for his attention, “And of course my beloved wife.”

They could tell that Zuko was going to be an overprotective daddy.

After the Storm was over and the Earth Benders to the king dug them out of the snow, the Earth King helped arranged a way home for the royal family, arranging their meeting for the next month.

The Fire Nation cheered for their princess being born and on her naming day, named for where her father and mother fell in love, Princess Izumi was crowned as heir.


End file.
